Marvel VS Mortal Kombat
by Caibel
Summary: AU Crossover. Kahn is granted a chance to go back in time to MK3 only to find that another world will interfere with his newer, advanced plans...
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: All distinctive material related to Mortal Kombat is property of Midway. Everything else is owned by Marvel Comics.

(Prologue)

Shao Kahn sat in self-pity on his throne of Outworld. Sure, he had control of an entire realm of his own; but still, that wasn't enough to satisfy the hunger of a conqueror. He had managed to plunge the entirety of Edenia into chaos after raiding it with a swarm of tarkatans, slaying Jerrod and abducting Kitana and Sindel. He drove both the Cryomancers of Outworld and the Saurians of Zaterra into near extinction. Many worlds were set on a path that were his for the taking, starting with the realm of Earth, which he was _nearly _close to conquering, but the mighty emperor Shao Kahn had lost it all at the last minute when defeated by a lowly, humble Shaolin Monk - Liu Kang. In rage, he had tried to decieve the mortals, trapping them in a game of death on his own turf, but to no avail. His higher priest and most skilled sorceror, Shang Tsung, ressurected his bride and opened a portal to Earth in which instant an entire city was his, but once again lost it to the Earthrealm warriors. Time and time again Kahn's plots were trifled with and ultimately ruined. It seemed as if there was nothing left for him.

He managed to fake his death by cloning himself on an attempt on his life by the traitors that formed the Deadly Alliance and forced into hiding. He was next to powerless at the moment, but while Onaga was distracted with the heroes, Kahn took back his place that he had won through deception. It wasn't right, it wasn't fair; he, the mighty Kahn who could snap a man's back in two within an instant, was robbed of his pride and glory by spineless vermin. He wanted to set things right - he _had _to set things right; a mighty emperor such as himself would refuse to bear being defamed far beyond embarrassable. But there were no more servants, no more sources of power to help him; still, Shao Kahn was aware that some form of aid was needed to even stand a chance at reclaiming what was rightfully his.

(Shinnok's Spire, Netherrealm)

"Shinnok, I need your help," Shao Kahn admitted plainly. It hurt to even stand here in the presence of a dishonored god to seek a return to power, but it was the only thing he could do.

The God of Death was bewildered to find Kahn in need of _his_ help. "Why, Shao Kahn," he stated in a surprised tone, "I'm honored to even have you as my guest. Tell me, what's in your concerned interest?"

"I am ruined, Shinnok," Kahn confessed, shame overwhelming the fiber of his being. "I've fallen, and there's no way I can retake my throne in full power without help..."

"My friend, Shao Kahn," Shinnok told him, "I understand the agony of being scrutinized to a lower position. I was once an Elder God - now I watch over the scourge of the Netherrealm. I will help you, however," he said. Hope brimmed through Kahn's veins as he heard this.

"I will grant you one chance," Shinnok said firmly, "One chance to retake Earthrealm, at the hour your bride's soul was disinterred. With the knowledge and experience you posses now combined with the power you so proudly weilded before, surely you will be unstoppable in your invasion."

"My praise is ineffable, Shinnok," Shao Kahn replied as he bowed formally. "I will make up for this some day."

"Very well, then," Shinnok said as he raised his amulet, a green aura glowing from it. "I expect to witness beautiful bloodshed at your hands, Shao Kahn. Show those rats that you are their true ruler..."

And so Shao Kahn was thrust years backwards through time, back to the very instant he commanded the intrusion upon Earthrealm.

Little did the unholy villains know that such a devious attempt on Earthrealm's fate would come at a devastating price. One delivered long before Kahn would ever fall again...

The interference of another world.

(End Prologue)

Now that the dimensions of the universe containing Mortal Kombat and Earth-616 have intertwined, time lapses have mutated their way into the present as wrinkles, and contrasting beings will be forced onto the same plane. Here is a guide on the souls that will witness this transcending of space and time firsthand...

(Teams)

EARTHREALM HEROES - A handful of brave warriors that originate from Earth or are allied with such individuals, these fighters have triumphed in Mortal Kombat to save their world. They are now reliving the experience of Shao Kahn invading New York in an attempt to retake Earthrealm, angered by his previous defeat.

Liu Kang - A Shaolin Monk raised in China and a member of the seclusive White Lotus Society. Liu Kang was trained by Bo Rai' Cho, an elderly martial artist with austere drinking habits, and is skilled in the arts of Jun Fan and Pao Chi, as well as proficiency in weilding a pair of Nunchaku. He can tap into his chi to shoot fireballs from his hands or occasionally turn into a massive Chinese Dragon, and his most threatening attacks are a flying kick and repeated bicycle kicks. Now the Champion of Mortal Kombat and Hero of Earthrealm, Liu Kang is menaced with Shao Kahn's most furious rage for thwarting his efforts to conquer his sacred homeland.

Kung Lao - Also a Shaolin Monk like Liu Kang, and spiritual brethren to his said ally. Kung Lao is the descendant of a previous Earthrealm fighter in Mortal Kombat of the same name, who died in battle fighting Goro. Kung Lao has been training to use the Broadsword since the age of sixteen and has mastered the styles of Mantis and Shaolin Fist. He values the honor of his family name and can sometimes be headstrong in the heat of battle, but is nonetheless wise. He is recognized for his powers to teleport short distances and spin at rapid rates, and is always armed with a razor-brimmed hat.

Johnny Cage (Civilian I.D: John Carlton) - A cocky, arrogant martial artist who uses his talents to grace the silver screen with box office hits. Johnny Cage is a world-renowned fighter and has provided hours of entertainment to dozens of American families, from filming the award-winning Sudden Violence to winning the game show Smash TV and contributing his prize money to charity. Cage's powers consist of briefly emitting a green energy that can charge his attacks as well as propel him forward in kicks and launch small catapult balls, going hand-in-hand with his talents in Jeet Kune Do and Karate. He is of the few surviving Earthrealm fighters to survive Mortal Kombat thus far, even filming a flick based off of his otherworldly ventures.

Lieutenant Sonya Blade - One of the toughest female fighters Earthrealm has to offer. Sonya Blade is so restless and dead-to-rights in pursuing the most dangerous international criminals that she could claim to eat fear for breakfast and not be lying. She has placed herself in situations that would involve risking the possibility of getting shot by sixteen men at once and surfacing unscathed. Sonya Blade has the limber endurance of an athletic gymnast, has been highly trained in Tae Kwan Doe and Kenpo and wields many firearms and military weapons. Sonya can also fire a pink ring-like projectile from her fists.

Jax (Civilian I.D: Major Jackson Briggs) - Sonya Blade's partner in pursuing criminals. Both he and Sonya are members of U.S. Special Forces and are regarded as their top agents. Like Sonya, Jax has endured constant military training and will fight to the bitter end. Jax and Sonya usually share a common enemy, and they always have each others' back; not too long ago Sonya was kidnapped and imprisoned in Outworld in the events of a tenth Mortal Kombat tournament. After surviving battles with inhuman warriors, Jax has armed himself with metal devices worn on his arms that quadruple his muscle capacity. He is trained in Muay Thai, Judo, and with Tonfas, and weilds a pair of submachine guns.

Kurtis Stryker - A member of N.Y.P.D, Stryker was present during the original events of Kahn's attempted invasion of Earthrealm, but nothing has prepared him for a second experience. Kurtis Stryker is a more persistent police officer than all the rest and will bypass all dangers to his life to get the job done. Stryker is armed with all the standard equipment a police officer owns and more, including bulletproof kevlar, automatic pistols, nightsticks, grenades, and a retractable tazer. Stryker is trained in the martial arts style of Hua Chuan and has fought with several common criminals before.

Kenshi - Long ago, Kenshi hailed from Japan with an aim to become the best fighter in the world. Shang Tsung deceived him to the tombs of his ancestors in search of a sword that would enhance his skills, and as the sorceror consumed their souls Kenshi was blinded in the process. Now hunting the sorceror for revenge weilding the very same katana, Kenshi has enhanced hearing and smelling senses due to his blindness and is a proficient swordsman. He is also skilled in the arts of Tai Chi, Judo and San Shou.

Sub-Zero - A Lin Kuei ninja of the Outworld Cryomancer origin, Sub-Zero the sixth was born and raised in Earthrealm. He was trained for his entire life to obey Lin Kuei orders and was close to Smoke, who is now an enslaved, brainwashed servant of Kahn, and his brother, who was killed by Scorpion in the ninth Mortal Kombat tournament. Sub-Zero has mastered the styles of Dragon and Shotokan, and as his heritage can, form ice out of his hands, both to stop things in their tracks and create things out of ice. He has fled the Lin Kuei due to their attempts at turning him into a cyborg and is helping Earthrealm.

Raiden - The God of Thunder and Protector of Earthrealm, Raiden foresaw Kahn's treachery in attempts to take over the realm he was assigned to guard and aided the mortals by warning them of Kahn's plans. Of recent years Earthrealm has come especially close to the emperor's grasp, so much to the point that Raiden was required to sacrifice his immortality so he could fight alongside the Earthrealm warriors. As the God of Thunder, Raiden monitors all weather related to thunder and lightning on our planet and can form electricity out of his hands as well as fly and turn his body into electricity, allowing him to teleport. He is skilled in Nan Chuan and Jujutsu, and weilds a wooden staff.

Fujin - The God of Wind and ally of Raiden. Fujin has offered Raiden his help in defending Earth many times and now returns to battle Kahn, sensing that things are out of proportion. Fujin's early inclusion into the Mortal Kombat dilemma is part of these worlds being fused in Kahn's plot. Being the God of Wind, Fujin monitors all weather related to wind on the planet and can create wind anywhere nearby him as well as use it to fly and teleport. Fujin weilds a crossbow and is skilled in the art of Lui He.

Kitana - The Princess of Edenia and rightful heir and ruler to it's throne. Kitana was kidnapped over 10,000 years ago while still an infant by Shao Kahn as his adoptive daughter against the will of her parents and has since been forced into serving him as his favorite personal assassin. Now, however, Kitana has escaped and is pursuing her destiny while fighting alongside the Earthrealm Heroes. Kitana is skilled in Eagle Claw and Ba Gua and can leave deadly impacts on foes with a single kiss, sometimes making them explode from the inside out. She also wields a pair of razor-sharp steel fans that can propel foes when being waved.

SHAO KAHN AND HIS MINIONS - Self-explanatory. The mighty emperor of Outworld, accompanied by all otherworldly beings that will assist in his unholy conquest.

Shao Kahn - The long gone Emperor of Outworld by present day, Kahn was once the personal advisor of Outworld's original ruler, The Dragon King Onaga. Greedily seeking the throne for himself, Kahn poisoned his king in cowardice and has since ruled Outworld for over a milennia. Shao Kahn possesses many inhuman traits and abilities that he can use to his advantage and easily dispatch an average man in less than a minute. Amongst them are emitting a powerful green energy that he can form into explosive balls and even throwing spears as well as charge his attacks and perform magic, next to his skills in Tai Tzu and Lui He. Kahn also possesses otherworldly strength, agility and endurance, and wields a mighty Wrath Hammer.

Sindel - The Queen of Edenia suffered the might of Kahn upon the birth of her daughter; her husband slain, she and her daughter taken prisoner. Sindel was driven mad to the point where she eventually comitted suicide; however, she has been revived and brainwashed into serving Kahn to aid him in enslaving Earthrealm. Sindel's massive hair is long enough to ensnare one's body and can constrict to a crippling point as well as swat with the force of a whip; her voice emits supersonic rays when she screams, and she is skilled in various arts of Edenian magic, allowing her to fly and shoot purple energy. Sindel is skilled in Fu Jow Pai and Zha Chuan and weilds a Kwan Do.

Shang Tsung - Shao Kahn's higher priest and mightiest sorceror, Shang Tsung was once cursed with the need to devour souls to preserve his life and maintain his youth. He has sponsored Mortal Kombat throughout every realm that Kahn's minions compete in for the taking and has been successful in every one... Until falling at the hands of Liu Kang. Shang Tsung is the most powerful sorceror in Outworld, and has the ability to do anything that the victims of his soul drain can as well as morph his physical appearance into that of others. Shang Tsung bears a personal grudge towards Liu Kang and wants to demolish him himself.

Goro - The Prince of the Shokan, a half-human, half-dragon race with brute strength and four arms, Goro has long been acquainted with Kahn in order to compete with the Centuarians. He has also been the present Champion of Outworld in participating Mortal Kombat tournaments - should Shang Tsung fall, Goro would defeat whoever was in the way, though both were beaten by Liu Kang. Goro is immensely huge and strong, and his two extra limbs allow him a great advantage in battle. Though he may seem a mindless brute, Goro isn't actually evil, but with the noblest intention; to protect his race and homeland.

Kintaro - A Shokan like Goro, Kintaro has long served as Shao Kahn's personal bodyguard. He shares all the same traits as a Shokan, but is often more carefully armed than Goro, and recklessness in fighting made up by a guaranteed challenge.

Baraka - One of the generals of Shao Kahn's army and the member of the Tarkatan race; a brutal group of nomadic warriors heralded for their razor-sharp teeth and sword-like blades sheathed in their forearms. Baraka is the most powerful of the Tarkatans, with much more endurance and able to both take and dish out a lot more than others of his kind. He is also incredibly charismatic of the warriors he commands, and possesses keen senses along with a short-fused berserker's temper. He is skilled in Hung Gar and Silat.

Reiko - Shao Kahn's other general. Reiko has always secretly desired to take the throne of Outworld for himself, for he arrogantly believes himself to be the best leader available and profusely acts out of selfishness. Reiko's overconfident and hotheaded persona is made up in ferocity in combat; he will go to whatever means to overcome and kill the enemy, and is no stranger to the ways of Outworld Sorcery. He is skilled at teleportation and is surprisingly agile, contributing to his skills in Yin Yeung. Reiko is armed with arrays of shuriken and a sword known as the Devastator.

Mileena - A creation of Shang Tsung's sorcery, she is an exact clone of Kitana in every manner, save for hideous Tarkatan teeth. Mileena hates Kitana with a passion; not only is her supposed sister beautiful, but Shao Kahn considers her a miserable servant when comparing them as assassins. Mileena possesses the violent and easily aggravated nature of a Tarkatan and takes pleasure in killing due to her sinister persona; she can teleport short distances, is skilled in Ying Yeung and Mian Chuan and weilds sais. Mileena was killed by Kitana in the last tournament, but was revived by Shinnok and is now once more in Kahn's ranks.

Jade - She grew up as a close friend to Kitana and an incredibly loyal servant to Edenia, only to be enslaved along with the family she was so dearly close to. Though she carries out her missions with proficiency, her inner will laments what she's done in the name of Shao Kahn. Jade is skilled in Fan Zi and Kuo Shou, and is knowledgable of minor Edenian magic, including a spell that will reflect projectiles off of her body. She weilds a Bojutsu and a razor boomerang-ish weapon.

Reptile - One of Shao Kahn's deadliest assassins, and most loyal servants, to. In fact, Reptile follows Shao Kahn so blindly that he does so in the irony of the fact that he performed mass genocide on his race; the Saurians of Zaterra. As a Saurian, Reptile is able to transform between a human appearance and that of a raptor's; sometimes something inbetween. He also has the hereditary abilities of changing colors to blend in with the background, a ridiculously long tongue and acidic saliva. Reptile is skilled in Pao Chi, Hung Gar and Crab.

Chameleon - Also a Saurian, with unique abilities uncommon amongst many participants of Mortal Kombat. Chameleon possesses all the supernatural skills of the ninja-like warriors Sub-Zero, Scorpion, Reptile, Ermac, Noob Saibot, AND Rain. He carries a katana with him and is knowledgable only of the style Crane, but more than one isn't necessary with all the different powers he has. Chameleon's loyalty lies not in Kahn, but like many of his warriors to himself; however, instead of planning to overthrow Kahn, Chameleon poses as one of his servants so he can wait for the time to prove himself the ultimate Mortal Kombat warrior.

Khameleon - The last female Saurian, Khameleon is seeking out Reptile to warn them of their near extinction so they can return to Zaterra and begin repopulating. She possesses all the distinctive traits a Saurian can boast, but is capable of everything that Kitana, Mileena, and Jade are, and also carries weapons similar to theirs. Like Chameleon, she is only feigning loyalty to Kahn so she can get closer to her goal.

Ermac - Another artificial creation of Shang Tsung's. Ermac is an almagam of the souls of dead warriors, and thus refers to himself as more than one entity. He is skilled in telekinesis and proficient in the martial arts styles known as Hua Chuan and Choy Lay Fut. Ermac is also brainwashed and forced against his own will to work under Kahn. He weilds an axe.

Rain - Rain is the son of an Edenian general and the great sorceress Deliah. Like all other of Kahn's warriors hailing from Edenia, he is an unwilling servant. Rain has mastered the fighting style of Zi Ran Men and carries a royally fashioned sword called the Storm Sword. He can also shoot a large stream of water from his hands, create cloud-like orbs that not only temporarily disable the powers of whoever it touches but stun and confuse them. Rain can also summon thunderbolts from the sky.

Smoke - A former Lin Kuei member and the best friend of Sub-Zero, Smoke was turned into a cyborg while trying to escape Lin Kuei headquarters. He has always possessed the ability to turn his body into smoke as well as become invisible and teleport. Smoke is incredibly agily and weilds a rope and spear, and is skilled in Mi Tzu and Judo. Since his transformation he now uses a grappling hook via a panel on his chest instead of the spear.

Cyrax - Willingly underwent surgical transformation by the Lin Kuei to become a cyborg. Is now working for Shao Kahn but retains no human will whatsoever. Cyrax is skilled in Ninjitsu and Sambo and his chest compartment consists of a buzzsaw, a claw-like appendage, grenades, and green laser-like nets that ensnare and incinerate what it captures. Cyrax can also seperate his mechanical body parts to fly around and reform wherever he chooses and has a light saber handy.

Sektor - Willingly underwent surgical transformation by the Lin Kuei to become a cyborg. Is now working for Shao Kahn but retains no human will whatsoever. Sektor has mastered Kenpo and his chest compartment consists of homing missiles, a smashing panel that can fit a man's body inside, and a flame thrower. He can also open digital portals between his current plane and a cybernetic dimension that allows him to teleport short distances. Sektor keeps a pair of light sabres handy and can fly.

Sheeva - A female Shokan that has been assigned to staying around Kahn's fortress to guard it from intruders.

Motaro - A Centuarian and one of Kahn's strongest warriors. He possesses long, curved black horns, four horse legs and a metallic tail that can shoot projectiles from it. Motaro possesses immense strength and his four legs give him great agility. His race is rivaled by the Shokans.

BLACK DRAGON - A clan of mercenaries that often engage in organized crime and operate underground. They are a particular target of U.S. Special Forces who they have managed to elude for some time.

Kano - The leader of the Black Dragon and likely the most wanted by authorities. Kano willingly had a metallic plate surgically planted on the left side of his face, his eye replaced with a cybernetic red one capable of firing a heat ray. Kano is very skilled with his butterfly knives and has mastered the arts of Xing Yi and Aikido. Though a leader, Kano is a treacherous coward. He recently escaped Outworld and custody by the Special Forces.

Kabal - Kabal, a seasoned and widely known member of the Black Dragon, was ready to leave when Shao Kahn's extermination squad mutilated his face and left him for dead. He now needs a mask-like respirator to live and wants to repay Kahn for his cruelty. Kabal is skilled in Sun Bin and Goju Ryu and weilds a pair of hookswords. He is also known for his incredible speed.

Jarek - One of Kano's most devoted followers. Skilled in Dragon and weilds an axe along with a lasso-like rope.

Kobra - A killer roaming the streets of New York when recruited by Kabal. Is skilled in Shorin Ryu and Kickboxing and weilds a machete.

Kira - A weapons dealer of the middle east who was chased out after accidentally revealing her gender. Skilled in Xing Yi and Kenpo and weilds a pair of knives. Also carries a deadly powder-like substance that burns when she blows it towards someone.

Tremor - Former Lin Kuei member with the ability to cause vibration in the earth and summon rock as well as shoot fireballs.

Tasia - A talented assassin that weilds two swords.

No Face - Expert on explosives and fairly talented marksman.

BROTHERHOOD OF SHADOW

Shinnok - the God of Death in the world of Mortal Kombat. Long ago, Shinnok was banished from the Elder Gods into the fiery pits of the Netherrealm and has since then conspired to make his return and retake the heavens. It is unknown if he is plotting anything further from his seemingly aiding Shao Kahn. Shinnok is capable of mimicking any warrior's abilities on demand as well as summoning large skeleton hands to do his bidding as well as bring him weapons. Shinnok can also cast curses, teleport and fly.

Quan Chi - Quan Chi is Shinnok's higher priest and main servant in helping him return to a higher plane. Quan Chi is skilled in Escrima and Tang Soo Do and regularly weilds a pair of broadswords. He is also greatly skilled in sorcery, mainly summoning green hellfire skulls that he can use for projectiles or other services.

Noob Saibot - A mysterious warrior whose origin is unknown. Noob Saibot is a wraith who is mildly new to the plane of the Netherrealm and has since been enslaved by Shinnok. He is skilled in the arts of Hapkido, Pi Gua and Monkey, and weilds a scythe. Noob Saibot also possesses demonic powers, including invisibility, summoning shadows that can physically touch his foes, firing a cloud-like ball that can temporarily disable their powers and teleporting.

Sareena - One of Quan Chi's personal assassins, of whom was romantically involved with the original Sub-Zero during his earlier ventures. She is skilled in Ba Shan Fan, Tae Kwan Do, Yuan Yang and regularly weilds hooksword-like weapons and demon fang daggers.

Kia - Another of Quan Chi's personal assassins.

Jataaka - Another of Quan Chi's personal assassins.

AVENGERS

Captain America (Civilian ID: Steve Rogers) - Frail Steve Rogers applied for a Super Solider Program in the age of World War II. As if by a miracle, the serum worked, giving him superhuman traits. He fought as a patriotic soldier under the name Captain America, until frozen while trying to stop a missile and then thawed back out by our day in age. Captain America has general superhuman endurance at the skill of human peak and wields a shield made out of vibranium, making it nigh indestructable.

Iron Man (Civilian ID: Tony Stark) - Kidnapped at youth and with a damaged heart, Tony Stark's captor refused to release him unless he developed weaponry. Instead, he invented the Iron Man suit which worked as a pacemaker and allowed him to escape. Since then Tony's upgraded the Iron Man suit to the point where it can accomplish many things, including fly, grant him superhuman strength and speed, and unleash any part of it's electric and explosive arsenal ranging from who knows what at Stark Towers.

Thor - Hailing from Asgard as the Son of Odin, Thor's appeal for Earth and it's mortals grew to the point where he decided to live amongst them. The God of Thunder in his universe, Thor weilds the mighty Mjolnir, a hammer gifted to him by his father that can only be lifted if it deems the weilder worthy. For this Thor had to undergo many years of tests and training to attain Mjolnir; he can also summon wind and thunder.

She-Hulk (Civilian ID: Jennifer Walters) - When lawyer Jennifer Walters was injured in an accident, her cousin, Bruce Banner, gave her a blood transfusion. Unbeknownst to Jennifer, Bruce Banner is the original Hulk, and thus transcended some of his gamma-irradiated DNA in the progress. As She-Hulk Jennifer has superhuman strength, speed and endurance with a healing factor, but is always in control of his mind.

Vision - A bionic entity created by Ultron, Vision saw an error in his maker's philosophy that cyborgs were superior to humans and joined the Avengers. His mind is patterned after Wonder Man and he is capable of shooting a laser through his forehead as well as change his density.

Quicksilver (Civilian ID: Pietro Maximoff) - The son of mutagenetic terrorist Magneto, Quicksilver inherited mutant genes, which allowed him to perform any deed at incredible speed. He is now a member of the Avengers.

War Machine (Civilian ID: Jim Rhodes) - An employee of Stark Industries as a security officer, Tony Stark granted him armor similar to that of Iron Man's but with a different color scheme, and thus he was dubbed the War Machine.

FANTASTIC FOUR - While flying in outer space, Reed Richards and his crew were struck by cosmic rays that granted them superpowers. They now operate at the Baxter Building as costumed crimefighters.

Mr. Fantastic (Civilian ID: Reed Richards) - One of the smartest men in New York, Reed Richards was a nerd for life, with a knack for science and math and a deep interest in outer space. His dream was finally realized when his best friend Ben Grimm offered to pilot for him. Now Reed possesses elastibility that allows him to stretch and contort various different ways, his skeleton unbreakable. Mr. Fantastic is also an accomplished inventor.

Invisible Woman (Civilian ID: Sue Storm) - Love interest of Reed Richards and sibling to Johnny Storm. Sue Storm gained the ability to bend the particles of light in the air, and could do so around herself and other people to render her out of sight. She is also capable of telekinesis and releasing concussive blasts. Sue is the most emotional and protective of the Fantastic Four.

The Thing (Civilian ID: Ben Grimm) - Reed's longtime buddy and pilot of the ship that changed their lives, Ben flew himself and the other three through cosmic rays that transformed him into eight hundred pounds of hideous, craggy orange stone, given his name the Thing. Unlike the rest of the team, Ben can't undo his powers. He is, however, supremely strong, and puts up a very good fight.

Human Torch (Civilian ID: Johnny Storm) - Easily the showoff of the team. Johnny Storm gained the ability to cover his body in fire and fly, as well as release this fire in a spray or in fireballs. He is capable of flying at an extremely fast rate and can get as hot as the sun.

X-MEN - Mutant activist Charles Xavier banded together these superheroes with hereditary "extra" abilities, sheltered at the X-Mansion and ready to protect a world that fears and hates them.

Professor X (Civilian ID: Charles Xavier) - Born perhaps the world's most powerful telepath, Charles Xavier sports both a modern genius and infinite wisdom. He is the leader of the X-Men and primary figure symbolizing the dream of man and mutant coexisting in peace.

Cyclops (Civilian ID: Scott Summers) - A head injury at youth suppressed Scott's ability to control the concussive force that emants from his eyes, thus requiring him to wear a special visor made by Xavier or sunglasses with ruby quartz-lens. He is the leader of the X-Men.

Storm (Civilian ID: Ororo Monroe) - Living all her youth as a petty thief and then worshipped as a godess of the weather, Ororo Monroe eventually found a home in America with the X-Men. She's one of the key leaders. Storm has the ability to fly and control the weather.

Wolverine (Civilian ID: Logan) - Damaging his memory while being tortured by the Weapon X program erased most of Logan's memory. On top of his natural mutant claws and animal senses, his bones were coated in adamantium and he was given a healing factor. Logan wandered for a long time as a lone ranger before joining the X-Men. The feral warrior boasts an unmatched rage.

Iceman (Civilian ID: Bobby Drake) - Young Bobby Drake discovered his mutant ability to form ice when he and his date were jumped. He was chased around by an anti-mutant mob until saved and recruited by the X-Men. Iceman can create various things out of ice that can go to an enormous size and even cover his entire body, rivaling the powers of Sub-Zero.

Colossus (Civilian ID: Piotr Rasputin) - Colossus has the ability to turn his skin into steel, thus granting him superhuman strength. He is one of the primary members of the X-Men.

Nightcrawler (Civilian ID: Kurt Wagner) - Nightcrawler is a blue-skinned mutant in a tone slightly darker than that of Beast, with yellow eyes, fangs and a devilish tail. Despite his somewhat demonic appearance, Nightcrawler is devoutly religious. He is a talented acrobat due to his vertasile spine allowing him to contort harmlessly, can teleport two miles in any direction, is a master of swordplay and his tail can support his bodyweight.

Rogue - A frightened runaway, Rogue finds her mutant traits to be a horrible curse - able to sap the life and energy out of any breathing being upon the contact of skin. Since recieving hospitality from the X-Men, Rogue has grown more stable and has learned to better control her powers. She has kept powers she stole from Ms. Marvel to accompany her in any and all battles.

Jean Grey - A skilled telepath to the point that she is one of the few who can use Professor Xavier's mutant-locating device, cerebro. Jean Grey is also skilled in telekinesis and omitting concussive waves of energy. She is the love interest of Scott Summers and an important member of the X-Men, but must be wary shall the Phoenix rise again...

Beast (Civilian ID: Hank McCoy) - Dr. Hank McCoy lived all his life with blue skin and fur, along with superhuman strength, agility and endurance in spite of his bulk. He is one of the most intelligent members of the X-Men.

Forge - An unnamed mutant from the native Cheyenne tribe, Forge possesses the mutant ability to create whatever his imagination can concieve. He often serves the X-Men on supplying terms.

Lucas Bishop - A police officer from the future who had prevented Xavier's death, Bishop possesses the ability to absorb energy and release it in concussive blasts. He is now a common member of the X-Men.

SINISTER SIX - A group of failed supervillains who have been foiled in the past but hoping to find strength in numbers, their former goal has been tossed aside, now hellbent on destroying their greatest nemesis - Spider-Man.

Dr. Octopus (Civilian ID: Otto Octavius) - In an accidental explosion, the four-tentacled harness that Dr. Otto Octavius was wearing was grafted to his body. It also drove him criminally insane, and thus was the birth of the megalomanian Dr. Octopus. The tentacles are incredibly strong, which he can control telepathically, and Dr. Octopus is an accomplished inventor and engineer.

Sandman (Civilian ID: William Baker) - While on the run from the authorities, William Baker got caught up in a test run of a nuclear site surrounded by sand. Upon surviving he discovered he could transform his body into sand, as well as manipulate it in the same way Mr. Fantastic can do to his body. He can put pounds and pounds of sand behind his attacks, giving him considerable combat strength.

Lizard (Civilian ID: Curt Connors) - Dr. Curt Connors lost his arm in a car accident. He tried to perhaps regenerate it by injecting himself with a sample of lizard DNA - but it had somehow been corrupt, radioactive. Upon periodical terms this change would transform him into a hideous, scaly, reptilian creature with superhuman endurance.

Shocker (Civilian ID: Herman Schultz) - An accomplished engineer, Herman Schultz created wrist devices hand in hand with a special padded suit that allowed him to fire "shockwaves" from his fists. He make a break from prison with the devices; they create powerful vibrations out of the air when activated and at full power can shatter a man's bones.

Rhino (Civilian ID: Alex O'Hirn) - Russian criminal Alex O'Hirn underwent several life-threatening transformations to be able to don an armored costume and run crimes to pay the bills. He possesses superhuman strength and the armor protects him a great deal.

Mysterio (Civilian ID: Quentin Beck) - Hollywood special effects designer Quentin Beck wanted to show Spider-Man up in belief he was fake. In fact, he was so desparate to do this, he took on a whole other persona. While Mysterio possesses no superhuman powers whatsoever, he is a skilled illusionist, hypnotist, and carries many things with him to use as weapons, including hallucigenic gases.

BROTHERHOOD OF MUTANTS - Magneto leads this group of revolutionary mutants who are bitterly tired of their cruel mistreatment at the hands of humanity. Their aim is to overthrow the human race so that only homo superior may roam the planet.

Magneto (Civilian ID: Magnus) - As a youth, Magnus witnessed his parents being brutally murdered by Nazis. He has since swore vengeance on the entire human race for their persecution of difference. Magneto has the power to control all forms of magnetism to the point where he can assemble a complicated machine within seconds. He also can pull magnetic forces out of the air spontaneously and control the iron in individuals' bodies.

Juggernaut (Civilian ID: Cain Marko) - The bullying step-brother of Charles Xavier, Cain Marko was exposed to the Gem of Cytorrak, and was then given the powers of a human juggernaut. Juggernaut possesses massive strength, is invincible while running (his only weak spot is his helmet) and can live without air, food, water, sleep, and other essentials that humans usually take to.

Toad (Civilian ID: Mortimer Toynbee) - Rejected at youth for his freakish appearance and mutant abilities, Mortimer Toynbee was a loner, until being recruited by the Brotherhood of Mutants. This green-skinned mutant bears a number of similarities to Reptile, including a ridiculously long tongue and a dangerous form of saliva that he can spit in a projectile. Toad can also leap great bounds.

Sabretooth (Civilian ID: Victor Creed) - A fellow product of the Weapon X program, Sabretooth shares striking similarities with Wolverine - only much tougher. Sabretooth's healing factor works at twice the rate of Wolverine's or even the average of anyone who possesses one, and his ferocity and animalistic strength have yet to be matched.

Mystique (Civilian ID: Raven Darkholme) - A former assassin-for-hire with the ability to shift her appearance into that of any individual that isn't herself. Mystique is skilled in the use of various weapons and is capable in hand-to-hand combat, and her acting skills allow her to decieve others easily. She is a vital member of Magneto's ranks.

Pyro (Civilian ID: St. John Allerdyce) - A mutant with the ability to manipulate fire he saw to whatever his desire may be, Magneto gifted him with a suit that could shoot fire from his gloves by a pack on his back to supply the ammunition. He can mentally command the fire to even take the form of living creatures and do as he says.

Blob (Civilian ID: Fred Dukes) - His embarrassing mutant ability was possessing enormous mass that made him appear profusely obese. However, this would come in handy when joining the Brotherhood of Mutants, as it renders him bulletproof as well as resistant to other weapons and with superhuman strength and durability. He is an immovable force as long as he is in contact with the ground.

Multiple Man (Civilian ID: James Madrox) - Multiple Man possesses the ability to create an exact duplicate of himself on demand. It is unknown how many of these he can make at a time, but they are all capable of their own thoughts and feelings.

Scarlet Witch (Civilian ID: Wanda Maximoff) - The daughter of Magneto, Scarlet Witch inherited the ability to control reality. She is capable of many different things given her powers.

(Locations)

NEW YORK - A place on the Northeastern coast of the United States, New York is usually rampant with petty crime around every dark corner and legendary bad neighborhoods including Five Points and the Bronx. However in Earth-616, New York is the common home to costumed superpowered heroes and villains that never have a dull moment.

Inhabitants

Spider-Man (Civilian ID: Peter Parker) - The bite of a radioactive spider on a high school field trip granted Peter Parker proportionate spider powers; their misuse led to his Uncle Ben getting killed, and thus he learned that with great power comes great responsibility. Spider-Man is strong enough to lift fifteen tons, can leap fourty feet high and far, possesses superhuman agility and amazing reflexes, can stick to solid surfaces and possesses a sixth sense that warns him of danger. He also arms himself with wrist-worn web shooters, homemade and all.

Venom (Civilian ID: Eddie Brock) - The alien symbiote known as Venom was once Spider-Man's favorite suit - of course, until he found out it was alive. When banished by Spider-Man and stumbling upon Eddie Brock, they became a sick, twisted combination; the monstrosity known as Venom. Venom mirrors each of Spider-Man's abilities, only augmented to new heights; he can even mimic his telltale webbing in a limitless, organic supply. The hatred that Brock and the symbiote share for Spider-Man can be measured to his abilities - though he's not only a threat to Spider-Man, but Peter Parker as well...

Daredevil (Civilian ID: Matt Murdock) - The son of renowned boxer Fighting Jack Murdock, Matt lost his sight when pushing a man out the way of a truck carrying radioactive waste; his other senses, however, functioned at superhuman sharpness. Matt trained with blind martial artist Stick to be fearless and hone his body to acrobatic fighting talents, and when his father died for refusing to throw a fight, became the vigilante known at Daredevil. Daredevil's hearing is so accurate that he can pick up someone's heart rate from blocks away, and he weilds a pair of extensive batons.

Elektra Natchios - A trained assassin hailing from the Hand and daughter of billionaire Nikolas Natchios. Elektra commonly weilds a pair of sais, but also keeps shuriken handy, and is trained in several martial arts styles. She possesses no superpowers, but is an extremely agile and self-disciplined combatant. She is currently having a romantic relationship with Daredevil.

Bullseye - An unnamed assassin with an uncannily accurate aim, Bullseye left the military and became a gun-for-hire when he discovered that he took pleasure in killing. He has faced many costumed crimefighters before and escaped to tell the tale, but of all of them none bother him as much as Daredevil. Part of this was because Bullseye was jealous of Elektra's assasination skills, and killed her with her own sai though she was ressurrected.

Deadpool (Civilian ID: Wade Wilson) - Another applicant of the Weapon X program, Wade turned to the Canadian government when given an offer to cure his cancer. He gained a healing factor that preserved his life, but scarred him cruelly and drove him insane; labeled psychotic, he later escaped and killed everyone in the facility he was stuck in - the Deadpool. Deadpool's only superhuman power is his healing factor, but he is very proficient with weapons, commonly carrying katanas and automatic pistols. He also has a teleportation device created by his nerdy friend Weasel.

Punisher (Civilian ID: Frank Castle) - Former marine Frank Castle took his family to the park on a picnic. They witnessed a brutal mob killing, and the murderers lethally shot Frank's family before taking off; from then on, he swore to forever wage a one-man war against crime as the Punisher. The Punisher is at the pinaccle of human ability for a man his height and weight, and is an expert marksman and hand-to-hand combatant. He carries various weapons with him at all times.

Kingpin (Civilian ID: Wilson Fisk) - Comitting his first murder at the age of twelve, Wilson Fisk has become the center of organized crime throughout New York. He is four hundred and fifty pounds of all muscle, and possesses surprising agility for a man of his size. He is such a balanced combatant at new human heights that he can boast to regularly take on heroes like Spider-Man and Daredevil.

Hulk (Civilian ID: Bruce Banner) - Bruce gained his powers while testing a gamma bomb in New Mexico. He was accidentally caught in the explosion when shoving an old man out of the way; as a result, every time he was angry he would transform into a huge, green-skinned beast with unmatched strength and an unstable mind. Bruce's emotional instability further complicates how he can control his transformation of the Hulk, but understands that sometimes it has to be done. He also possesses a natural healing factor.

Dr. Strange (Civilian ID: Stephen Strange) - A former brain surgeon with scarred hands, Strange eventually found and studied under the Ancient One after revealing the treachery of Baron Mordo, his former underling. A focal source of his powers are supplied by the Eye of Agomatto, a mystical artifact. Dr. Strange is perhaps Earth's most powerful sorceror, hence the name Sorceror Supreme.

NETHERREALM - A world filled with hellfire and brimstone, the Netherrealm is full of demonic nightmares. Since the merging of realities, both Shinnok and Mephisto's forms of government stand as civil rivals.

Mephisto - In the reality of Earth-616, Mephisto was the sole ruler of the dead plane. He is a skilled sorceror and is able to plague those who set foot on his turf by confronting them with heartbreaking sacrifices or sadistic torment. Many people mistake him for the biblical Satan.

Blackheart - Mephisto's son, and only half as cruel. Blackheart has attempted to overtake Mephisto's realm for himself, impatient to claim his place. He is, however, more mobile than Mephisto on terms of venturing into foreign realms.

Drahmin - An oni in the form of a skin-stripped humanoid with a strange mask and a metallic club on his arm. Many of the Netherrealm flies swarm around him, even following him into other realms. Drahmin was made this way after being manifested into the tangible form of his hatret upon dying.

Moloch - One of the regular oni, but a bit bigger. Moloch has a chained ball serving as a prosthetic for one of his hands and possesses massive strength.

Scorpion (Civilian ID: Hanzo Hasashi) - The undead ninja spectre who died at the hands of his rival, Sub-Zero, and then avenging himself in the ninth Mortal Kombat, mistaking him to be the killer of his clan and family. Scorpion has since pursued the younger Sub-Zero mistaking him to be his returned rival, but then realizing the truth, setting the ninja free and embarking to find the true killer of his allies. Scorpion has a flaming skull for a head under his mask that can breathe hellfire, which he can also summon with his hands. Scorpion is skilled in Hapkido, Pi Gua and Moi Fah and is always armed with a roped spear and a katana.

Ghost Rider (Civilian ID: Johnny Blaze) - Motorcycle stuntman Johnny Blaze unknowingly sold his soul to Mephisto to save his father from cancer. Afterwards when his father died in an accident, Johnny was able to keep his soul, but not before Mephisto grafted the mischevious Zatharos to it. Ghost Rider emerges as the spirit of vengeance, can summon a bike made of pure hellfire and weilds long chains. He can also use his Penance Stare to make foes feel remorse for their sins.

OTHER CHARACTERS

Members

Havik - A cleric of chaos from an unknown realm, Havok believes in complete anarchy. He thinks it is a beautiful thing and the focal point of the universe; he is skilled in Snake and Tang Soo Do and possesses traits of the undead as well as knowledge on magic.

Dr. Doom (Civilian ID: Victor Von Doom) - Ruler of Latveria and personal adversary to Reed Richards. Dr. Doom's armor is constructed by tibetan monks. Though his castle and armor seems primitive, he houses the most advanced technology to date up his sleeve, ready at will to fire at whoever opposes his desire to conquer the world. Dr. Doom is also an accomplished genius and inventor.

Now that the participating souls have been introduced, this tale will begin...

STAY TUNED...


	2. Spidey & Punisher VS Black Dragon

Disclaimer: All distinctive material related to Mortal Kombat is property of Midway. Everything else is owned by Marvel Comics.

(Fisk Industries)

"So, you can do it, then?" Wilson Fisk asked as he puffed a little more on his cigar.

"Yea, sure! Ain't like a bloody damn thing we've done before," Kano replied proudly.

"Remember, this is a _maximum security bank_. There's a reason why it's more than a single story tall..."

"No god damn problem - so we'll hop in an elevator or two. Won't change that we'll kill anyone who gets in the way," Kano reassured him.

"Good. Have it here by tomorrow night. I expect a flawless performance," he finished slowly.

"You can count on me, Mr. Fisk!"

As Kano entered the hallway accompanied by Kira and No Face, they sparked conversation with him about their new employer.

"You sure this guy's got the stuff?" No Face asked with a hint of doubt.

"Trust me, baldy, this guy's got all the hookups. He said a share of the profits would be guaranteed, and I'd bet my left nut the final destination's the prettiest bank I ever seen," Kano continued.

"For our sake, I hope your right. That guy's _huge_... He has to be taking enough steroids to hype up a football team or something," Kira retorted.

Two hours later, Kano and his seven partners in crime were standing on a helicopter pad staring right at the multiple-story bank the Kingpin assigned them to.

"It's gonna be one helluva night, I can tell you that right now," Kano said in amusement. "Let's get started, shall we?"

At that the bald goon called only No Face reached in his bag and pulled out what seemed to be a rocket launcher. He fired one at a rather narrow angle so that it would just graze the rooftop of the bank. It exploded, followed by several screams from inside and the sound of crumbling destruction ringing in the air. Immediately thereafter Jarek stepped forward to the corner of the rooftop and threw a long, hooked rope towards the bank, chipping into a wall. He tied the other half to a pole they had stuck in the ground for preparation and motioned to the rest of the Black Dragon to commence the robbery. Everyone pulled out a small hook-like device and slid down the rope into a window of the bank.

"Alright, hold up, hold up! Nobody gets outta here until you empty the cash!" Kano shouted as he unsheathed his butterfly knives. He pointed one to a terrified accountant. "You!" he commanded, "Get a bag and start filling it!" The man obeyed as Kano and his crew continued in the undemolished part of the room, pointing their weapons towards everyone in sight.

Down at the street below, NYPD and SWAT had arrived on high alert, cars squealing in front of the building to a halt. "Let's go!" screamed Kurtis Stryker as he fetched his automatic pistol and began approaching the door. Someone shoved him aside and immediately Stryker replied by grabbing him by the shirt. It was Frank Castle, the Punisher. The vigilante did likewise to Stryker.

"This is a job for police, not killers," Stryker growled at him.

"Believe me, punk. You have no idea what you're doing."

"Cripes!" Kano shouted as he stared down the window at the sight of the authorities. He looked over to the brown ninja, Tremor, and nodded, at which instant he ran towards the window and raised his hands violently. Huge pieces of rock emerged from the street, catching the authorities off guard and toppling their cars over. At the last instant Frank dove in through the front door just as the rock had caved up against the wall. He began running up the stairs, determined to punish the criminals that threatened the innocent workers of this bank.

(Earlier, Daily Bugle)

"Hmm... Four hundred," Peter Parker said as he glanced at his paycheck, atop his workplace and clad in his red-and-blue Spider-Man outfit. "That'll cover things for this week." Spidey tucked it away in his belt as he leapt off and began swinging in the direction of his apartment. "You know, J.J seems bored with the pics I usually give him... Next week I'll bring proof of the abominable snowman. Maybe that way I can manage to have dinner _every_ night, at the sake of his interest..."

Just then his spider sense went off and a loud explosion occured in the distance. "... Oh, great. Jinxed it, didn't I?" he says to himself as he shakes his head in irritation and starts swinging towards the direction of the bank.

(Present, Bank)

Kano snickered maliciously as he watched the helpless bank employees stack huge amounts of money in the bags. "Any time, now... We'll have it all soon," Kano told his crew. Just then the noise of a gun cocking was heard in the distance; everyone looked in it's direction to find the Punisher aiming his gun straight at Kano's forehead.

"Leave," Frank said sternly to Kano. Kira ended up throwing one of her knives at the Punisher's hand, narrowly missing but still knocking the gun out of his grasp. She sprinted towards their attacker as Frank punched her across the face. Kobra leapt at him from behind and held his arms behind his back and No Face walked up to punch him. After being hit a second time, Frank stomped on Kobra's foot, freeing his arms. He elbowed Kobra in the gut and tossed him to the ground before performing a chop strike to No Face's neck, briefly stunning him. Frank pulled out another pistol to aim it at Kano, but at that instant he had used his cybernetic red eye to unleash his laser and dice the gun in two. Kabal pulled out his hookswords and posed menacingly, glaring at Frank, who was looking at the criminals surrounding him and preparing to pull out more guns when the sound of glass breaking interrupted the tension.

"Aww, man! _You're_ here?!?" Spider-Man shouted in flustered disappointment at the Punisher.

"Just doing my job, webhead. Stay out of it."

"Aye, aye, hold on! Hold on! Who the hell are you?!?" Kano demanded, bewildered by the superhero's silly appearance.

"Your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man, of course. That face plate suits you... At the price of a high-staked robbery, you can get two," he jeered as he readied himself to fight Kano. Kano's eyes veered between the two heroes, deciding which one to tackle first. He ended up signaling in a strategic manner, and at that instant Kano, Kobra, Tremor and Jarek leapt at Spider-Man as Tasia, Kira, Kabal and No Face attacked the Punisher. The web slinger easily dodged a swipe from Kobra's machete by leaning back before kicking it out of his grasp. It spun towards Kano, who caught it between his butterfly knives just in time. Jarek tried to strike Spider-Man with his rope as if it were a whip, but he jumped and dodged his way out of that, too.

Frank shoved a combat knife in Tasia's gut before kicking her straight in the face, temporarily driving her off. Kira swiped at him a couple of times with her own knives, but Frank managed to dodge them (save for a single scrape across his kevlar jacket) and grabbed Kira by the neck, punching her twice before slamming her into Kabal, who was about to slash at Frank. No Face pulled out a pair of pistols, but Frank saw this and quickly pulled out his own guns, shooting No Face in the arms and causing him to drop the guns as he cried out in pain. Tasia had recovered, tossing the bloody combat knife on the ground as she slashed at Frank with both swords, carving deep slashes in his kevlar as he tried to dodge off guard. When she tried to stab him, however, Frank had strafed aside, grabbed Tasia's hand and tripped her, holding her sword against her throat on the ground and trying to force it down and kill her.

Spider-Man backflipped onto the wall, causing Jarek and Kobra to run into each other. His spider sense ticked as he saw Frank trying to kill Tasia. Quickly he fired a webline at the sword in Tasia's grasp, yanking back and pinning the sword in the wall. This caught Frank off guard and as he leaned out the way of the flying sword, Kabal landed a solid boot across his face. Frank jumped to his feet and began fistfighting with Kabal as Spider-Man evaded Kano's knife slashes. Eventually Kano tried to stab him, but Spidey leapt to the side, causing Kano to pin his weapons in the wall. Spider-Man kicked the back of his head, knocking his face against the wall and dazing him. Tremor used his powers to rip a huge chunk out of the ground and toss it at Spider-Man, who evaded this by jumping onto another wall. Jarek threw his rope towards Spider-Man aiming to wrap it around his neck, but Spidey shot a web that stopped and tangled Jarek's rope.

Jarek just stood there staring at it in bewilderment as Spider-Man tugged so hard that is pulled Jarek forward and sent him skidding face first across the ground. Spider-Man somersaulted off the wall and onto Jarek's back, causing him to cry out in pain. Tremor summoned two more huge clumps of the ground, trying to smash Spider-Man inbetween them. The webhead jumped as the rocks separated, Spider-Man landing on one that stood still in mid-air as the other one came soaring like a cannonball. Spidey ducked as he fired a web at the would-be meteor and pulled hard enough to launch it back at Tremor, who jumped atop and used his powers to stop his rock, but bring Spidey's closer at a quick pace. Spidey was caught off guard and Tremor hit him with a devastating lariat.

Meanwhile Kabal swiped at Frank with one of his hookswords. Frank caught Kabal's arm by the wrist and forced him to bury the hooksword in the wall before kicking him in the gut. As Kabal knelt down, Frank delivered a painful chop strike to Kabal's elbow joint. Kabal briefly hollered as Frank followed up with a short uppercut to his forehead, knocking Kabal back. Frank turned around just as Kira was flying towards him looking like she was going to attempt a drop kick, but instead she wrapped her legs around Frank's neck and pulled really hard in a back flip, sending Frank flying and crashing into a piled column head-first. Frank struggled to get up, groggily shaking his head to clear his vision as Kabal pulled him to his feet and punched him across the face before kicking him straight in the shin adding a roundhouse to the throat. Frank fell back onto the rubble, sprawled and exhausted.

Spider-Man managed to catch one of the boulders that Tremor hurled at him, using it to smash and break the three others shooting his way. The webhead then leapt at Tremor in fierce determination as he pounced on his chest and started punching him in the face repeatedly. Kano was about to throw a knife right at Spidey's neck when his sixth sense activated and he shot a small ball of web at the knife, sticking it to the wall. Kano, angered, was about to perform his cannonball tackle attack when Spider-Man fired at him again with a huge net that ensnared him against the wall. This bought Tremor enough time to hit Spider-Man with another colossal rock, knocking the slinger off of him. Spider-Man staggered back and regained his posture as Tremor attempted to slam the boulder into Spider-Man from the left into the wall nearby, but he leaned backwards, dodging this. Tremor tried to slam the boulder onto Spider-Man from above, but he backflipped away from this as the boulder rocketed to the first floor, carving holes in the floors. Spider-Man shot webbing at Tremor's feet, dragging him into the hole.

Frank came to his senses just in time as he kicked Tasia and Kira away from him, holding away Kabal and No Face from him as they approached him from opposite directions. He kicked No Face behind the kneecap, causing him to sink to his knees as he elbowed Kabal's shoulder, forcing him to slink down a little and then indirectly making Kabal scrape his hooksword through No Face's stomach, who quivered in excruciation. Kobra who had slunken away from Spider-Man clubbed Frank across the back of his head with his elbow. Frank quickly backfisted Kobra and held him out in front of him, using him as a human shield against Kira and Tasia who would have stabbed him with their blades if they didn't stop in time. In the next instant Kabal kicked Kobra out of Frank's grasp and all the Black Dragon save for Kano and Tremor had their weapons at Frank's neck.

Tremor had managed to use the rock that fell earlier to fly him back through the hole in the floor without any harm done. Spider-Man, bewildered, got ready to fight him again just as Kano managed to free himself from the webbing with his eye laser. He got ready to throw a knife at Spider-Man when suddenly a clap of thunder and huge rumbling of the ground could be heard and felt; dark clouds were twirling into the sky, with the Empire State Building morphing into some kind of sphynx-shaped figure in the form of a giant wearing a samurai-like helmet with a plated skull on his face. Everyone stopped to look at it, and Frank noticed that all the bank employees were turned to stone, a green energy floating away from them towards the sphynx figure.

"What is that?" Frank asked openmindedly.

"A preview to the new episode of 'Ripley's Believe It Or Not'," Spider-Man joked.

"Oh, holy hell! Is it really that guy again?" Kano exclaimed as he shivered, remembering Kahn.

"What, boss?" Tasia asked.

"Shao Kahn," Kabal stated in a bitter coldness.

"Shao who?" Frank said as he looked back to Kabal.

"He's this hella freaky guy who wants to conquer our planet and stuff... Ain't the nicest folk ya'd run inta either," Kano answered.

"Do you think a Christmas gram would cheer him up a little?" Spider-Man asked. Suddenly Kano and his crew became aware of an opportunity; Tremor increased the mass of the boulder he was on as the Black Dragon boarded it. They began to fly away as Tremor ripped out the ground with the bags of money on it.

"Hey!!!" Spider-Man exclaimed. He shot a webline at the end of the second rock and yanked on it so the bags slid off and down to the streets below.

"No!!!" Kano yelled in the distance. "You'll both pay for this!!!"

"I guess they're too lazy to open accounts," Spider-Man said with a shrug.

"This is no time for jokes, wallcrawler... Something serious is going on..."

"Pfft! You're telling me! Yeah, I see that big Egyptian thing every time I swing to my dayjob, it was just missing that little skull the whole time..."

(End Chapter)

Spider-Man and the Punisher are the first to witness Kahn's beginning invasion. What has become of the other superheroes? What will come of more matches between otherworldly warriors? Can Kahn's new power be stopped by the heroes of both Earthrealm and Earth-616?

To be updated very, very soon!!!


End file.
